halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Revised Editing Policy
Because Halo Fanon is a wiki, most users are able to edit most articles. However, because this is not a place to store information that is already given elsewhere, as in a compilation or encyclopedia, and rather a collection of creative ideas of many authors, the original views of an individual's fanon universe should be held in respect. There are a few "dos" and "don'ts" in Halo Fanon editing, and this page attempts to list the community's views as demonstrated through their contributions. You should only edit another person's article if #You created another article under a similar or identical name and you want to "disambiguate" the pages. #You are categorizing the article, either by placing a template or adding the category. #You are correcting spelling, grammar or punctuation. #You are reverting vandalism. #You have permission from the original author to edit their page in any way. You should not #Add your own ideas to an article you did not create that does not have a free-edit template without the author's permission. #Take away some of the information the article, despite what you think about its flow and accuracy. #Make any deliberate attempts to deface the article or user. (This is also known as vandalism.) How do deal with another person editing your page #Assume good faith if another user edits your page. ##If you do not approve of the edit, simply revert the edit and state in the edit box the reason for the revert. #Don't try to use copyright law to forbid another user from editing your article. All content here is submitted under GFDL and Creative Commons, and by editing Halo Fanon, you agree to these redistribution and editing liberties. Because Wikia's servers are in Florida, all copyright laws that may regard this site in some way are Florida state law and United States national law. Don't submit the entirety of a copyrighted work here, because it may not qualify as fair use. Voting For (5/3 Sysop) #As per the proposal. That Damn Sniper 23:59, March 13, 2016 (UTC) #As per proposal. #I must support my child as he leaves the nest. Joshua (Talk) 00:13, March 14, 2016 (UTC) #Worthwhile revision, indeed. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/6/61/Sabre_Dance_Transparent.png Sabre Dance (Talk) 01:27, March 14, 2016 (UTC) #Agreed.--Minuteman 2492 (talk) 02:48, March 14, 2016 (UTC) #This seems fair to me. Against Neutral Comments *I think that'd be wiser to have people not edit the spelling, at least not unless its tagged to be fixed. Some users may use a different way of spelling or tensing which could arguably set the tone for the article ("gaol" instead of "jail", for example), which another person would interpret as having bad spelling. Just my two cents. *I agree with Sev40 on the matter of editing others grammar in their articles. Maybe first take on the talk page with the author first? Revan180193 (talk) 08:27, March 14, 2016 (UTC) *Maintaining my support for the changes, but I feel the same as Sev and Revan in regards to fixing spelling and grammar. I'm sure most fixes would be done in good faith, but I don't think editors should have carte blanche to edit without asking. :In response to Sev, chances are if someone knows that 'gaol' is another, older name for jail I doubt they would change the spelling. Secondly, tense changes are not allowed under the revised rules. I understand the concern, but at most the grammar/punctuation corrections would involve adding small details: a missed full stop here, an apostrophe there. In my time on the site, I have never seen someone take it upon themselves to mass correct someone's spelling, grammar or punctuation. Joshua (Talk) 18:03, March 14, 2016 (UTC) *I'd like two more rules to be added under the first heading as, "You are changing or removing a redirect on the page" and "You are adding the Writer template". Once they're added, I'll gladly give my vote. 13:52, March 15, 2016 (UTC)